deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daleks
Daleks are the most famous recurring antagonists in the British television series, Doctor Who. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Daleks vs Borg (Completed) * Darth Vader vs Dalek * Daleks Vs Klingons * Lantern Corps vs Daleks * R2-D2 VS Dalek (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * The Avengers (Marvel) * Green Lantern Corps (DC) * Ronan the Accuser (Marvel) * Powerpunk Girls * Tahnoks (Bionicle) * Metarex (Sonic X) * Badniks (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Xenomorph History Long ago on the planet Skaro, there were a race of humanoids known as the Kaleds who waged a war against the similar Thals for thousands of years. In that time, mutations occur and Davros, the Kaleds' chief scientist, deemed it to be the eventual evolution of the his people. Thus Davros engineered embryonic-cephalopod mutants that he placed in tank-like Mark III "travel machines". These creatures would become known as the Daleks while Davros wiped out most of his own people and those who would stand in his way, but the Daleks ultimately betray Davros and place him in suspended animation to act on their base instinct: To be the superior lifeform and wipe out all that are not Daleks. The Daleks thus became a threat to the known universe and one of The Doctor's greatest enemies. Death Battle Info * Dalek Mutant Stats ** Height: 30 cm * Dalek Casing Stats ** Height: 1.7 m. Under their casings, the Daleks are Kaled mutants that resembling cycloptic squid embryos. Despite their apparent lack of mobility without their casing, Dalek mutants can be as dangerous as they jump on a person and strangle them to death. The Dalek mutants are also biologically immortal, though they still can rot and gradually become a pile of sludge. The Dalek casing, originally called a "Mark III Travel machine" as it was modeled after Davros's wheelchair, is made of polycardide and dalekanium. Dalekanium is a gamma radiation-attractive metal that is exclusively found on Skaro. The metal is bulletproof and immune to most lasers and bombs, making a Dalek hard to defeat by a non-Dalek opponent unless high-explosives and anti-tank rockets are used against it. The casing can travel through the vacuum of space or underwater without the need for additional life-support equipment. The casing also has built-in force field and self-destruct systems. The casing is divided into three sections that and swivel independently of each other. The top section is a dome that with a set of luminosity dischargers and a telescope-like eyestalk. As the Daleks have no natural means to speak, they use the casing to project their thoughts in electronic-sounding voices with the luminosity discharging flaring with each word. But the communication device limits Dalek speech, rendering most unable to designate personal names and emotional statements like "I love you" coming out as "Exterminate". While the eyestalk enables them to see, it can be a vulnerable spot – as there was no back-up system if this was obscured, damaged or destroyed – and impairing its vision often led to the Dalek panicking and firing its gunstick indiscriminately. The midsection, where the gunstick and manipulator arms are stored, is where the Dalek mutant is stored, connected to the casing via a positronic link with access to nutrient feeders and other control mechanisms within its internal chamber. A Dalek's gunstick is powered by their emotion and could usually kill almost any sentient being, though it could be used to lesser degrees like paralyzing a victim either temporary or permanently. While its highest setting can completely reduce a target to atoms, Daleks prefer to kill their victims in the most antagonizing way possible. The bottom section is a skirt-like platted base that provides mobility, later equipped with anti gravity to hover in the air. Variants Special Weapons Dalek Emperor Dalek Dalek Paradigm Feats * A Dalek killed a soldier without its casing. * Nearly wiped out all of creation in the multiverse with the Reality Bomb. * Could become 6th dimensional if gaining all knowledge Flaws * Conceptions of compassion and mercy. * Eyestalk susceptible to concentrated fire. * Pride and arrogance. * Lack of imagination. * Can be taken out by high explosives, high-powered energy weapons like Dalek gunsticks, * Extremely low temperatures and extreme heat and pressure * Conflict with other Daleks if they follow different ideologies. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Cyborg Category:Doctor Who characters Category:Mutants Category:Soldier Category:Super Soldiers Category:Teams Category:TV combatants Category:Villains